Five Hundred Years
by Moruni Takanara
Summary: A pair of the same people,Will they cross paths and join or will they be only brushed companians? There's another Hanyou! Another Reincarnation!A whole new battle and what does Naraku have to do with anything?editing! this is back in business!
1. Chapter 1 The Explantion

Five-Hundred Years

**Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we could travel 500 years into the past or the future and back to the present?**

**What would it be like in China, Vietnam or Japan? Would there be demons, priests or sea people?**

**Well I am going to tell you my story. I have a power that I was afraid to tell anyone about until now.**

**I can touch a natural object (something like wood or grass) and travel to the past.**

**It's frightening sometimes, saying that I am from China, the swirling tunnel full of the past's secrets, open to only me.**

**Every stinking time I see demons that devour human flesh, priests and priestesses trying to destroy them.**

**The way I know this is by traveling back, watching and keeping out of sight. Also when I get there I have weapons with me, a bow along with a quiver of arrows, and a spear in hand.**

**It's fascinating to watch the peacefulness of my own home-country and to sometimes forget that that **_is_** my own home. **

**

* * *

**

_O.k., this is my very first fanfic so don't be harsh but update lots please?_

_-Morouni _


	2. What a strange group

_Hi everyone, sorry someone in my fam. deleted my other document...DON'T KILL ME!!!whimpers behind chairlol anyway thanks for being patient with me._

_-Moruni_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters but all the other characters are all mine. _

**Five Hundred Years **

I took a deep breath, looked both ways to make sure no one was watching me, sat down on the cool grass, and then disappeared with my eyes shut tight.

'Whew I'm finally there, it's quick but that tunnel always gets to my stomach.' I thought almost hating that thing, even though I've gotten straight A's in my 'China's Myth and fantasy's' class.

I'm wondering around while touching my touch stone that's around my neck; I've had it since I was child. The snow-white light guiding me through thick and thin. Whenever I travel to the past I see it in a different shade though, a light purple.

An enraged and irritated voice yelled something in an outrageously fast speeded language, but obviously an Asian language. All I caught of the yelling was,"KAGOME!!"

I sneaked over to the racket and spied, they came into view; a raven haired girl about my age, and a boy also around my age only a little bit older.

The girl, what sounded like, tried to calm him down, and again all I caught was what sounded like a name, Inuyasha.

The boy with jet-black hair seemed to concur with the girl because he nodded and continued in, what I would've guessed was, Japanese.

Again all I caught of the sentence was Sango.Maybe those predictions are all wrong.'Oh, well.' I thought and before I could leave Sango yelled something Harsh in Japanese and slapped the boy with jet-black hair.

While she slapped him I caught his name from Sango, Miroku.'Ughh, that is so lecherous. 'I thought having seen why he got slapped-It was all because of his 'twitching' hand, I'm guessing that's what he would've called it if I understood his language.

_Thanks for standing with me guys_,_ I'm sorry if it sucks even worse then the first time I tried. R&R please._

_-Moruni._


	3. Him

_**Chapter 3:'Him'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or ever will but the other characters are**_

_**mine so you no steal **_

I walked away from where I was watching the trio and strolled deeper into the forest, "How peaceful can this forest get?" I wondered aloud.

Rustle, rustle the noise of some one trying to conceal themselves, but badly.

I froze, 'what was following me? Was this only an animal? What?' I turned around and animals started attacking me!

Bluebirds, squirrels, rats, mice, you name it. Forest animals here and there all pecking at me, scratching at me, biting at me, whatever.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EVIL ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. (A/N: well what would you do if that happened to you, unexpectedly?)

The animals chased me to a small clearing and then dispersed,"Crazy animals." I muttered, and then checked my surroundings.

'It's a small clearing, there's plenty of light here, and—'I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw a small fox lying on the ground. Seemingly asleep, walking over to it cautiously I remained silent.

I walked toward it until I was only three feet away, but the small fox did not wake.

So I kneeled down and saw one of its paws was covered because of a branch from a bush, I moved it and the paw wasn't only covered but pinned to the tree!

The thing that pinned it was an arrow, clean through the paw.

"Oh, what a poor thing," I exclaimed under my breath, I touched the paw and couldn't stand it.

The fox was alive and it was trapped, probably by a stray hunting arrow, and I can't just stand here. If I do then I'm just plain cruel!

Reaching out to the arrow I plucked it out with a soft 'plunk', then stepped back to see if the fox would get up and walk away.

It didn't, the 'fox' turned into a boy around 18 or 17!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ok so this is the third chapter and I'm hoping you readers out there like it so far please R&R _

_-Moruni_


	4. GOMENASAI!

G-gomenasai mine….. I haven't been doing anything with this account in forever I feel so bad….

I love you all my readers…. And I have to apoligize…. SUMIMASEN!*bows down to your greatness* I know two years is really long ot wait, and now that I read it it's really crappy work

I must make it up to you so please be patient…. I will not change the chapters I have so far, but I will change the other chapters…. Sumimasen….!

-Runi-Chan


End file.
